10 cosas que hacer antes de morir
by jessyriddle
Summary: Dumbledore sabe que pronto va a morir, y decide hacer la clásica lista de cosas por hacer. Para eso, pedirá ayuda a Snape. Regalo para Layla Clapton.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Mi AI es: Layla Clapton :D

Por como habrás entendido en el título, te he hecho tu primera petición.

Nota: es mi intento de parodia, espero que me haya quedado bien :D

* * *

Dumbledore estaba sentado en su oficina escribiendo sobre un pedazo de pergamino. Fawkes estaba silbando a su lado, claramente aburrido por la falta de acción. El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta sacó de sus pensamientos al viejo, y con voz firme cedió el paso.

—Entra Severus— dijo volteando a ver al recién llegado.

—¿Para qué me ha mandado llamar?— preguntó el profesor de pociones.

Dumbledore sonrió y después de una muy larga plática sobre la vejez -que Severus no escuchó- dijo algo que dejó impactado al pocionista.

—Ya sabes que me falta poco, mi muerte es inminente; así que decidí dejar ese mundo sin tener ningún pendiente—el director sonrió satisfecho por su rima.

Snape rodó los ojos, y el director siguió.

—He creado una lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir. Y tú, amigo mío, me vas a ayudar a cumplir cada una.

Severus palideció y sin mucha gracia cayó al piso. Se había desmayado. Cuando abrió los ojos parpadeó confundido y miró a su alrededor. Se horrorizó al ver el viejo de túnicas coloridas sonreírle y alargar su mano ennegrecida para cogerle del brazo.

—¿Listo?— preguntó justo antes de desaparecer, sin darle oportunidad a hombre de negarse.

_ 1 . Visitar una fábrica de caramelos de limón_

En cuanto aterrizaron, Snape supo que algo iba mal. Estaban frente a lo que parecía ser una fábrica muggle y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué estarían ahí?

—Amigo— llamó el director— esa es nuestra primera parada. La fábrica "Cavendish & Harvey" fabrica mis caramelos de limón preferidos. Y si hay algo a lo que no puedo resistirme –aparte de mis caramelos- es no saber cómo se fabrican. Porque si lo supiera no tendría que ir al mundo muggle todos los fines de semana a comprarme caja tras caja de esas delicias. — bufó con molestia.

Como odiaba esas escapadas, siempre la gente se le quedaba viendo como si hubieran visto un monstruo. Los padres agarraban fuerte a sus hijos diciendo cosas como "no te alejes cariño". "si ese viejo te ofrece un dulce, gritas", como si él estuviera dispuesto a compartir sus caramelos.

—Albus ¿estás bien?— llamó Severus tras unos minutos—. Te quedaste viendo la nada y haciendo muecas. Y sinceramente no quiero estar aquí, así que vamos a darnos prisa.

El director pareció recordar su misión y se acercó velozmente a la valla que rodeaba la fábrica. De uno de sus bolsillos, sacó un alicate y se lo pasó al profesor. Snape lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero hizo lo que le pedía y comenzó a cortar la valla. Unos minutos más tarde los dos entraron por el hueco y se encaminaron hacia la puerta principal.

Albus sacó su varita discretamente y con un alohomora abrió la puerta y entraron. Rápidamente se encaminaron hacia la cadena de producción. El viejo se quedó asombrado de ver las maquinas trabajando sin descanso, creando sus dulces favoritos. Con los ojos brillantes por la emoción se acercó y tomó uno de los caramelos, sin percatarse que su larga barba se había recargado en la banda trasportadora y se había atorado con un engrane.

Luces rojas empezaron a parpadear sobre el par y una sirena comenzó a sonar. Dumbledore intentó alejarse, pero la barba atorada no lo dejaba alejarse. Sin querer soltar sus dulces de limón para poder coger su varita, llamó a gritos al profesor que lo acompañaba.

—¡Severus, ayúdame! — gritó.

El profesor se acercó y le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria, para luego conjurar un diffindo y cortar el pedazo de barba que lo mantenía atrapado.

—Corre, los guardias no han de tardar en llegar— exclamó el más joven.

Albus tomó entre sus brazos la mayor cantidad de cajas de dulces que pudo y salió corriendo de ahí. Snape estaba preparado para desaparecer, pero al ver que el director no soltaba los dulces y no podría tomar la varita, le jaló del brazo y se desaparecieron a Hogsmeade, justo cuando los guardias iban asomándose.

Decir que Severus estaba enojado, era quedarse corto. Estaba tan rojo de rabia que Albus por un momento pensó que iba a explotar, pero solo le lanzó una mala mirada.

—No voy a volver a hacer cosas estúpidas para que completes una tonta lista — siseó furioso.

—Pero Severus, tú dijiste que ibas a darme lo que quisiera— gimoteó el viejo haciendo un puchero.

Snape maldijo el día que, preso de la desesperación, había prometido lealtad al viejo y se había unido a la orden. Casi deseaba no haberlo hecho, al menos los mortífagos no le pedían cosas tan absurdas.

_ 2 . Tomar hidromiel hasta emborracharse_

No le había tomado mucho tiempo a Dumbledore convencer a su empleado de ayudarle en "el último deseo de un viejo". De hecho, al siguiente fin de semana, estaban listos para tachar la segunda petición.

Ahora los dos se encontraban en la cabaña de Hagrid tomando unos tarros enormes de hidromiel. Snape no se había acercado al vaso que le habían servido, el vidrio era opaco y se notaba que no había sido limpiado en años. ¡Quién sabe qué enfermedad extraña y contagiosa podría pescarse!

Miró con la nariz arrugada como el director vaciaba de un solo sorbo el tarro y pedía al gigantón otro más. Hagrid también estaba bastante alcoholizado, sus mejillas se habían tornado rojizas, pero por la gran mata de pelo que tenía en la casa no se podía apreciar bien.

— ¿Cómo está Aragog?— preguntó entre hipidos el director.

—Está enojado conmigo— dijo con pesadumbre el semi-gigante —. No he ido a visitarlo últimamente, pero he estado ocupado con Buck… quiero decir Witherwings.

Snape rodó los ojos, Hagrid no podría ocultar un secreto aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

—Sabes Rubeus, siempre he pensado que tenías algo con Aragog, es decir, todos esos años cuidándolo, te expulsaron por él… las pistas están ahí. — comentó a la ligera Albus.

—¡No, qué va! Al menos desde que empezó a tener hijos. No quería separar a su familia. No era lo correcto— murmuró el guardabosque con los ojos llorosos. Aún le dolía pensar en su viejo amante.

Snape se puso verde, y sintió la bilis subírsele por la garganta. Se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia la puerta intentando escapar de ese infierno; pero el maldito vejete se dio cuenta.

—Severus, la noche aún es joven, no te vayas. Si te estás aburriendo con esos chismes, puedo animar un poco la fiesta— trató de convencerlo.

El profesor suspiró volvió a su asiento. Dumbledore movió su varita y la música comenzó a escucharse. Snape sonrió, quizás las cosas se estaban calmando un poco.

Pero se equivocaba.

Albus se subió a la mesa y comenzó a mover las caderas de un lado a otro, tratando de seguir el ritmo de la música. Hagrid empezó a aplaudir como un loco y Snape solo quiso morirse. Miró su tarro aún lleno, y decidió tomarse el hidromiel de un solo trago. Si tenía suerte, los microbios residentes en la suciedad de aquel vaso lo matarían.

_ 3 . Besar a una mujer_

Snape maldecía su suerte, de todas las posibles enfermedades letales que podía coger por beber de un vaso de Hagrid, solo le había dado un terrible dolor de estomago y había pasado el día siguiente en el baño. Desafortunadamente eso no era suficiente para librarse de los planes de Dumbledore.

—Severus, llegas justo a tiempo— lo saludó el director en cuanto entró a su despacho.

El profesor no respondió, solo se dedicó a fulminar con la mirada al viejo esperando que le dijera cual sería la estupidez del día.

—Como podrás imaginar, he estado bastante ocupado durante toda mi vida— comentó Albus —, y no he tenido ninguna relación amorosa a pesar de mi atractivo. Así que hoy, querido amigo, voy a besar a una mujer.

Snape se atragantó con su propia saliva y empezó a toser, tratando de despejar su garganta y hacer llegar el aire a sus pulmones. Tras unos segundos logró recomponerse y preguntar.

—¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

—Elemental, mi querido Snape. Tengo que encontrar una mujer y posar mis labios en los de ella— explicó con paciencia Dumbledore.

Snape intentó replicar, pero se dio cuenta que era mejor no saber que tenía planeado hacer y así sobrellevar la situación. Se dejó guiar por el profesor por los pasillos del colegio hasta que llegaron a los campos de Quidditch.

—¡Harry! Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente— gritó Albus.

Potter interrumpió el entrenamiento y bajó al suelo; sosteniendo la escoba con una mano se acercó al anciano.

—Yo no he hecho nada, si le ha llegado el rumor de que he estado espiando a las chicas en el baño, no es cierto— se defendió el adolescente hablando rápidamente.

Snape esbozó una mueca, pero Dumbledore le quitó importancia.

—No te preocupes, todos saben que eres un mojigato y no harías esas cosas — respondió el director. El adolescente le lanzó una mirada ofendida, pero el anciano ni se inmutó y continuó en lo suyo.

—Necesito tu capa de invisibilidad.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, y luego horrorizado. ¿Cómo podría seguir yendo a los baños de chicas? Pero no tenía una buena excusa para negarse (dudaba que el director aprobara su comportamiento) así que tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes.

Albus regresó al interior del castillo con una enorme sonrisa, seguido por un enfurruñado profesor de pociones que no paraba de parlotear sobre Potter. "Ya sabía yo que tenía como salirse por las noches" repetía una y otra vez. El director paró frente al aula de transformaciones y miró a Snape.

—Ven aquí, vamos a escondernos bajo la capa— explicó antes de taparse con ella.

—La capa es muy pequeña, no cabemos. De hecho se notan tus pies— replicó el más joven.

Dumbledore fingió no escucharlo, sacó un brazo de debajo de la capa y lo acercó hacia sí mismo, tapándolo. Después abrió la puerta sigilosamente y entró al salón de clases.

El sonido llamó la atención de Mcgonagall y miró hacia la puerta, luego se encogió de hombros y siguió con la lección. Mientras tanto, Albus observaba todos los movimientos de la profesora, estudiándola. Snape, por su parte imaginaba estar en otro lado, avergonzado por la situación.

Al terminar la clase, Minerva salió hacia el pasillo, encaminándose a su oficina para corregir los ensayos que sus alumnos habían entregado. En cuanto entró a la habitación se dejó caer en la silla y empezó a corregir los trabajos, mirando de reojo hacia la puerta donde Albus y Severus estaban parados.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos tratando de concentrarse y fallando miserablemente debido a los murmullos provenientes del rincón, decidió poner fin al juego.

—Albus, ¡por Merlín! ¿Qué necesitas? Has estado siguiéndome todo el día— exclamó la mujer —. Además la capa de Potter te llega a las rodillas.

Dumbledore se quitó la capa mirando a la subdirectora avergonzado, mientras Snape articulaba un "te lo dije" moviendo los labios.

—Verás, querida Minerva— comenzó el anciano — necesito tu ayuda con un pequeño experimento.

La profesora alzó una de sus cejas, pensando en que locura estaría metiéndose si asentía, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando, porque el director se abalanzó sobre la mujer y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Después salió corriendo rumbo a su oficina, seguido de un muy ruborizado Snape.

Mcgonagall se quedó paralizada mirando hacia la puerta donde el director había escapado, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar, pero al no encontrar ninguna razón lógica, decidió seguir con lo suyo.

_ 4 . Volverse hombre_

Definitivamente Snape se estaba arrepintiendo de seguir con Dumbledore, y estaba deseando poder escapar a alguna misión con los mortífagos. Incluso preferiría ser torturado por Voldemort. Pero debió haber sido extremadamente malo en su vida pasada, porque no se salvó de la "nueva aventura" con Albus.

—¿Qué significa exactamente "volverse hombre"?— preguntó confundido el profesor.

—Eso es sencillo. Cuando dos personas se quieren mucho y quieren demostrárselo, se hacen cariñitos estando desnudos… — comenzó a explicar el director.

—¡No quiero oír eso!— chilló Snape tapándose los oídos. — De todas formas, dudo que Mcgonagall se preste para algo así.

Dumbledore tomó un profundo suspiro, exasperado por la estupidez de uno de sus empleados.

—Severus, no voy a intentar nada con Minerva, me gustan los hombres.

Snape palideció y empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando con vehemencia.

—¡Sigo enamorado de Lily!— gritó levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

—No eres mi tipo, Severus. Sin ofender, pero ese cabello grasoso no me llama la atención — se disculpó el anciano —tú solo me vas a acompañar a uno de esos lugares de ambiente.

Snape contó mentalmente hasta diez, tratando de pensar que esa salida no podría ser peor que las otras, y al final aceptó. Dumbledore pasó su varita sobre la ropa, cambiando su túnica colorida por unos pantalones de cuero –demasiado ajustados- y una camisa de seda. Snape quiso reírse, no podía creer que el director se vistiera así, además se veía ridículo con su larga barba plateada, pero decidió callarse, ahora él se divertiría.

Entraron a la chimenea, y lanzando los polvos flu llegaron al Caldero Chorreante. Tom, el dueño del lugar, desorbitó los ojos al ver al director con ese nuevo estilo, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a limpiar el vaso que sostenía entre las manos.

—Vamos Severus, el local está aquí cerca— lo apuró el anciano.

Ambos llegaron a la puerta del antro, donde unos guardias controlaban la entrada. Dumbledore entró sin problema ante la mirada asombrada del pocionista, y cuando Snape iba a pasar, uno de los guardias le cerró el paso.

—Enséñame tu credencial— le exigió el hombre mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

—Está conmigo— intervino Albus, y con un ligero movimiento de varita le lanzó un confundus al hombre.

Snape entró enfurruñado al local, y fue hacia la barra para pedir la bebida más fuerte que tuvieran. El viejo, por su parte, entró a la pista de baile y se acercó a un joven. Severus sonrió esperando el rechazo del chico, pero quedó sorprendido al ver como empezaban a bailar. El más pequeño cogió la barba del anciano, jalándola como si fuera una corbata hacia sí y plantándole un beso en los labios.

Snape empezó a ponerse verde al ver como varios jóvenes se acercaban a la pareja, evidentemente ser un viejo barbudo era lo de hoy. No se dio cuenta de que un hombre se sentó a su lado, hasta que le tocó el hombro.

—Hola guapo— saludó el recién llegado.

Snape lo miró horrorizado. — ¡Soy heterosexual! — chilló tratando de alejarlo con eso.

—Ajá, y por eso traes puesto un vestido— replicó el otro.

—Es una túnica— exclamó ofendido.

—No me digas que eres uno de esos frikis que juega a Calabozos y Dragones– gritó el hombre. Sin esperar respuesta se levantó y se alejó rápidamente.

Snape soltó un suspiro de alivio y miró al director que seguía en la pista de baile. Parecía estar divirtiéndose a pesar de hacerle revolver el estomago a Severus. Uno de los chicos empezó a gritar algo, y todos comenzaron a pelear, lanzando puños y patadas a diestra y siniestra.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Snape llegando con Albus.

—Al parecer soy demasiado atractivo y todos quieren un poco de mi. Están compitiendo por quien se queda conmigo— respondió con orgullo el director.

Snape lo miró boquiabierto, tratando de analizar lo que acababa de escuchar, pero justo en ese momento un puñetazo voló hacia su rostro, rompiéndole la nariz.

—¡Suficiente!— exclamó el profesor, y cogió el brazo de Dumbledore desapareciéndose al instante.

En cuanto aterrizaron en Hogsmeade, Dumbledore empezó a reprocharle por haber perdido la oportunidad de perder su virginidad. Pero a Snape no le importó, corrió hacia el castillo. Necesitaba urgentemente un espejo para arreglarse la nariz –no quería perder su característica narizota y tendría que repararla con cuidado, para que quedara exactamente igual que antes- y además quería ver si realmente su túnica parecía un vestido.

_ 5 . Lanzar una línea de moda_

Después de su arrebato en el antro, Snape pensó que Dumbledore no iba a volver a pedirle ayuda para completar su estúpida lista. Pero estaba equivocado.

Justo una semana después, Dumbledore irrumpió en sus aposentos, cargando una cantidad impresionante de pergaminos. Al principio creyó que eran los repuestos que había pedido, pero cuando los apoyó sobre su escritorio y empezó a abrirlos, vio unos dibujos.

—¿Ahora quieres ser artista Albus?— preguntó Snape incrédulo.

—No, querido Severus— respondió el anciano — Son los diseños de mi nueva línea de moda.

El profesor se acercó con cuidado a su escritorio, temiendo ser atacado por algo. Se asomó detrás del director y observó atentamente los dibujos.

—¡Por Salazar!— chilló tapándose los ojos.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Son increíbles— dijo soltando un suspiro— si te soy sincero, me he inspirado en mi propio diseñador personal.

Y vaya que lo había hecho. Los pergaminos estaban repletos de túnicas coloridas con extraños estampados. Había desde túnicas amarillas con puntos morados, hasta una verde chillón con cerditos voladores.

—Albus, con todo respeto, nadie va a comprar esas túnicas— soltó sin delicadeza el profesor.

Dumbledore lo miró ofendido, cogió los pergaminos rápidamente y salió del despacho. Snape se quedó mirando la puerta, tratando de decidir si era mejor seguirlo o dejarlo solo. Optó por quedarse en su habitación, esperando que eso hiciera desistir al mayor.

Cuando Albus dejó los aposentos de su empleado, caminó hacia la oficina de Mcgonagall, seguro que ella le ayudaría.

—¡Minerva! Necesito tu ayuda con algo— comentó en cuanto entró por la puerta.

—¡Ni loca, Albus! La última vez que te ayudé me besaste— chilló la mujer y la sacó con un movimiento de varita de su oficina.

Dumbledore fulminó con la mirada la puerta cerrada y se alejó por el pasillo, intentando pensar en quien le ayudaría. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no vio la mujer que estaba caminando hacia él y terminaron chocando.

—Sybill— saludó el viejo y continuó su camino, para después pararse de golpe al llegarle una fantástica idea. — ¿Me ayudarías con mi línea de moda?

Trelawney arqueó sus cejas, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero terminó asintiendo con vehemencia. Siempre había soñado entrar en el mundo de la moda.

La extraña pareja se encerró en el despacho del director, conjuraron varias telas y después de observar detenidamente los diseños, se pusieron varitas a la obra. Unos cuantos hechizos por acá, otros por allá, y pronto la oficina estuvo llena de las túnicas más coloridas jamás habidas. Sybill puso su toque personal en algunas, agregando chales con lentejuelas en las túnicas femeninas.

Ambos observaron con orgullo su trabajo terminado, y se felicitaron mutuamente. Después se pusieron a pensar en el nombre correcto que deberían ponerle. Tras mucho pensarlo, llegaron a una conclusión.

—Creo que lo correcto sería ponerle "Colección otoño-invierno desde las mazmorras por Severus Snape" me ha apoyado durante años, se lo merece— comentó Dumbledore.

—Tienes razón Albus, además todos saben que bajo su túnica esconde un cuerpazo, y si la colección lleva su nombre, seguro que habrá más gente interesada en verse tan sensual como él— dijo Sybill con firmeza.

Albus no pudo hacer más que asentir de acuerdo y comenzaron a preparar la campaña publicitaria.

Una semana después, cuando Snape salió de sus aposentos, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, dándole un mal presentimiento. Y no se equivocó, al llegar al Gran Comedor, vio horrorizado como muchos estudiantes usaban túnicas que lo estaban dejando ciego. Casi le dio un infarto al comprobar que sus Slytherin estaban en las mismas condiciones.

—¿Qué carajo está pasando?— siseó al sentarse en la mesa de profesores.

—Al parecer el director lanzó una línea de moda a tu nombre, y los alumnos las compraron en su intento de ganarse tu simpatía— le explicó Minerva en tono de burla.

Snape apretó con fuerza su tenedor, pensando en unas cuantas maldiciones que con gusto lanzaría al director.

_ 6 . Jugar verdad o reto_

A Albus le había costado muchos ruegos y promesas de no volver a hacer algo parecido para ganarse el perdón de Severus, y otra vez estaban reunidos en la oficina del director, discutiendo el punto número seis de la lista.

—Vamos Severus, es solo un juego de verdad o reto, no es tan descabellado— trató de convencerlo —. Además voy a invitar a todos los profesores.

Snape sonrió con eso último, era su oportunidad para vengarse de Mcgonagall.

—Por supuesto Albus— asintió con una sonrisa.

Reunidos en la biblioteca, todos los profesores se miraban entre sí. Todos habían sido engañados para presentarse a una "reunión de emergencia", y Dumbledore había hechizado la puerta para que nadie pudiera salir.

—¿Por qué tendríamos que jugar a eso?— preguntó Sinistra, la profesora de Astronomia.

—Es una manera de conocernos un poco mejor y convivir— respondió con amabilidad Albus.

—Todos nos conocemos— replicó Vector, la profesora de Aritmancia.

—Ya, vamos a jugar y punto— exclamó hastiado Dumbledore.

Los primeros turnos fueron relajados, pero con el pasar del tiempo las preguntas fueron haciéndose vergonzosas.

—Dime Minerva— dijo Snape después de que la profesora escogiera "verdad"— ¿Es cierto que tienes una aventura con el profesor Flitwick?

—¡Solo fue una vez!— chilló sonrojada.

Snape se sintió satisfecho por haber sacado ese secreto a la luz, pero la profesora de Transformaciones le regresó el favor.

—¿Verdad o reto, Severus?— preguntó con malicia.

Snape se lo pensó, no quería que nadie descubriera su pequeño desliz con Umbridge, así que decidió escoger reto.

—Muy bien, te reto a lavarte el cabello con el desengrasante más poderoso que encuentres.

Snape frunció el ceño, le gustaba su cabello grasoso le daba ese aire masculino que tanto le gustaba, pero no tenía alternativa, tendría que hacerlo. Unas rondas más tarde fue el turno de Albus para avergonzar al pocionista.

—Vas a tener que usar un vestido de mujer durante todo el día de mañana—sentenció. Ante la mirada fulminante de Snape, se explicó —Deberías estar feliz, se te va a ver fabuloso con tu cabello limpio.

Snape no pudo aguantar más, y salió hecho una furia de la biblioteca. El día siguiente sería una pesadilla.

Justo como había temido, no había podido oponerse al hechizo que había puesto Dumbledore en el juego-para que no se hiciera trampa- y tras lavarse el cabello y dejarlo suave, trasfiguró su usual túnica negra en un vestido floreado.

Salió hacia el pasillo y se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor, pero antes de llegar, escuchó a un alumno chiflándole.

—Ey, guapa— gritó un Gryffindor de sexto.

Snape, rojo de ira, se dio la vuelta despacio.

—¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Weasley!— gritó antes de irse, dejando a Ron con la boca abierta y ligeramente verde.

—Harry, creo que voy a vomitar— comentó el pelirrojo antes de correr hacia los baños.

Dumbledore sonrió al ver entrar a Severus y calló el cumplido que iba a decir al ver la mirada furiosa del profesor.

_ 7 . Pedirle disculpas a Aberforth_

—Creo que no debería meterme en eso— intentó zafarse Snape, pero Dumbledore le quitó importancia.

—Oh vamos, se conocen. Siempre vas a emborracharte a "Cabeza de Puerco", no creo que sea un problema si me acompañas a comprar un lindo obsequio de disculpas y lo llevamos juntos— comentó el viejo.

Snape no supo que más usar como excusa, así que terminó aceptando. Unos minutos después, ambos se encontraron en un poblado muggle, tratando de entrar a la fuerza en una granja.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?—preguntó confundido Severus.

—Mi pequeño hermano siempre ha tenido un gusto particular por las cabras, así que voy a regalarle una— explicó con paciencia.

—¿Y no podíamos ir a una tienda de mascotas?

Dumbledore fingió no escuchar –algo muy común en él últimamente- se apuntó con la varita y se elevó por el aire, cruzando la cerca fácilmente. Sin decir palabra, apunto a su fiel amigo e hizo lo mismo con él. Una vez que estuvieron del otro lado, observaron atentamente el lugar.

Albus se encaminó rápidamente hacia un establo grande y rojo, y sin cuidado, abrió la puerta provocando un chirrido que despertó a los animales. Afortunadamente habían entrado en el establo correcto y el profesor, sin querer perder más tiempo del necesario, agarró una de las cabras y se desapareció hacia Hogsmeade, seguido por el director.

Aterrizaron en el medio de la calle principal y comenzaron a caminar hacia el local de Aberforth, cuando Snape frunció la nariz por el horrible hedor.

—¿Qué huele así?— preguntó asqueado.

—Tú— contestó simplemente el anciano, pero al recibir la mirada ofendida de Snape, decidió explicarse— pisaste estiércol, pero no te preocupes, es de buena suerte.

Severus miró sus botas y se lanzó un hechizo para limpiarlas, y decidió que ese día no podría ponerse peor. Al llegar al local, Albus mandó al profesor a llamar a su hermano, mientras preparaba un discurso mentalmente.

Cuando Aberforth salió, Albus tomó un gran respiro y comenzó a disculparse.

—Sé que quizás es un poco tarde, pero somos hermanos y nos une la sangre. Siempre te he querido y a pesar de no aprobar mi amistad con ya-sabes-quien— dijo hablando de Gellert, pero no quería que Snape lo supiera.

—¿Eres amigo del Señor Tenebroso?— chilló Severus interrumpiendo.

—No tonto, era amigo de Grindewald— intervino Aberforth.

Snape no parecía sentirse mucho mejor con la noticia, al fin y al cabo los dos eran magos oscuros, pero decidió no interrumpir más. Albus volvió a hablar.

—Como iba diciendo, a pesar de no aprobar mi amistad con Gellert, y que por su culpa uno de nosotros llegó a matar a Ariana — Aberforth le lanzó una mala mirada, dándole a entender que como siguiera por ese rumbo le iba a maldecir. Albus al parecer entendió.

—Quería pedirte perdón. Y espero que puedas disculparme algún día. Por lo pronto te he traído una cabra como regalo— dijo moviéndose un poco y mostrando el animal.

—¡Albus, haber empezado por ahí! Por supuesto que te perdono— gritó agarrando la cuerda que sostenía su hermano y jalando el animal hacia la parte trasera de su local.

Sin siquiera despedirse, Aberforth no volvió con ellos, al parecer demasiado ocupado con su nueva cabra, y Snape sonrió al saber que ya podría irse al castillo. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse, cuando fue detenido por el director.

—Espera— susurró —. Aún no terminamos aquí, le he regalado esa cabra a mi hermano porque tengo curiosidad por saber si lo que decían en el pueblo era cierto.

—¿Qué decían?— cuestionó asustado el maestro de pociones.

—Que le gustaban más de lo "normal"… si me entiendes.

Snape palideció y quiso negarse a seguir al director, pero el viejo era increíblemente fuerte cuando quería. Lo arrastró hacia el callejón que estaba detrás de Cabeza de Puerco y escucharon atentamente.

—Solo un poquito más pequeña— decía el dueño del local con cariño — No es tan grande y sabes que te va a gustar.

Snape se puso más blanco, casi alcanzando el color del profesor Binns, y se negó a espiar, tenía suficiente con las imágenes mentales que le habían llegado. Albus por su parte sonrió y se asomó para observar.

Su expresión alegre cambió y desilusionado empezó a encaminarse hacia Hogwarts, seguido por un curioso Severus.

—Aberforth solo estaba alimentado con una zanahoria a la cabra. Me esperaba algo más… indecente. — suspiró y no notó la sonrisa de alivio en el rostro de su colega.

_ 8 . Decirle a sus colegas lo que piensa_

Después del casi trauma con Aberforth, Snape rezaba para que la dichosa lista acabase, pero al parecer aún quedaban algunos puntos. Sin saber que le deparaba el futuro, Snape se encaminó hacia la oficina del director con una poción en la mano (que el director le había dicho necesitaba urgentemente).

El director lo saludó con una enorme sonrisa antes de arrebatarle el frasco y tomarse la poción de un solo golpe. Severus lo miró alarmado.

—¡Dumbledore! ¿Estás loco? Era veritaserum— chilló el profesor.

—Mi querido amigo, ya lo sabía, ¿no te he pedido yo que lo trajeras? Pero es necesario para el siguiente punto de mi lista.

—¿Y cuál sería querido director?— preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Decir la verdad durante todo el día. Verás hay cosas que el personal del castillo necesita saber, y no podía arriesgarme a no decir las cosas como son por miedo de ofender— explicó pacientemente Albus.

—Para empezar, que sepas que te di el puesto de profesor de DCAO porque no vas a poder durar más de un año, ya sabes, debido a la maldición… y seguro que el viejo Tom te mata antes del fin de la guerra.— dijo como si nada.

—Gracias por la confianza— murmuró el pocionista saliendo enojado del despacho.

—¡Y deberías hacer algo con tu cabello! De verdad que está horrible— gritó, pero el otro no llegó a escucharlo.

Dumbledore, por su parte, decidió arreglar sus asuntos y fue a buscar a los profesores. Llegó al aula de Adivinación y entró sin tocar. La clase entera se giró a verlo y, tras aclararse la garganta, dijo:

—Sybill, todas esas joyas baratas y esos chales con lentejuelas muy corrientes, te hacen parecer una mujer… bueno, no muy seria, además tienes un gran problema con el Jerez, ¿creías que no nos habíamos dado cuenta?— Dumbledore chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza, antes de alejarse y dejar una muy confundida profesora.

—¿Se siente bien profesora?— preguntó Lavender rompiendo el silencio.

Trelawney asintió, destapó una botella de su licor favorito y tomó un trago. Todo se le olvidaría pronto.

Albus siguió su camino y se paró frente al aula de historia. Entró sin que el profesor Binns lo notara y miró a su alrededor, para ver todos los estudiantes durmiendo plácidamente.

—Cuthbert, lamento interrumpir, pero por si no lo has notado, todos tus alumnos están durmiendo. Deberías hablar de algo más interesante, a nadie le importa las guerras de los duendes y gigantes.

Binns ni se inmutó y siguió platicando sobre Uric el chiflado. Albus decidió que era una causa perdida y se alejó en busca de algún otro profesor.

Pasó por los salones de Encantamientos y Aritmancia, pero no tenía ninguna cosa que decir. Entró al aula de Transformaciones pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Minerva lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Fuera de aquí Albus! No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías— exclamó la mujer.

Dumbledore se encogió un poco, y decidió que no tenía ninguna queja para la profesora, siguió su camino hacia las mazmorras, para encontrarse con el profesor Slughorn.

—¡Hola viejo amigo!— saludó alegremente el profesor.

—¡Horace! Necesito hablar contigo con urgencia— habló seriamente el director—. Necesitas dejar de hacerte engatusar por los estudiantes.

Horace lo miró indignado.

—Pero si tu mandaste a Harry para engañarme— chilló apuntando con el dedo hacia el viejo.

—Bueno, sí, pero eso fue porque te habías dejado engatusar primero por Tom, así que eso no cuenta— afirmó con convicción Dumbledore.

Slughorn se sonrojó, y volvió a mirar hacia sus estudiantes, ignorando por completo el director, que salió del salón sin despedirse.

Haciendo un repaso mental de todos sus empleados, llegó a la conclusión que no había nada más que decir.

_ 9 . Hacer una travesura_

Snape estaba más malhumorado que nunca. Aún se sentía ofendido por el último encuentro con el director, y ansiaba poder terminar la estúpida lista y tener un poco de paz.

—Vamos a hacer una travesura— comentó en cuanto Severus entró al despacho.

El profesor enarcó las cejas mirando incrédulo al anciano. ¿Había escuchado bien? Seguro que el director finalmente se había vuelto loco (o al menos más de lo que ya estaba) y estaba diciendo puras tonterías.

—Verás, cuando era un joven apuesto en mi época en Hogwarts, tenía tantas obligaciones, y nunca pude divertirme un poco y hacer una buena travesura. Así que ahora que puedo salir inmune... — dejó la frase inconclusa.

Snape asintió, aquello no era tan descabellado, además él no se vería afectado. Quizás hasta podría inculpar a Potter de eso.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor al día siguiente, Snape se quedó pasmado. Por varios minutos no pudo ni moverse, hasta que un alumno –no identificado- lo empujó a través de la puerta. Observó con atención a todos los alumnos convertidos en frutas gigantes. Dumbledore si que había hecho una gran broma. Caminó hacia la mesa de profesores y no pudo evitar reírse al ver a la profesora Mcgonagall transformada en una enorme manzana. La susodicha le lanzó una mala mirada y se volteó para hablar con una pequeña uva, seguramente el profesor Flitwick, moviendo el rabillo de su cabeza.

Eso le causó aún más gracia al profesor, que empezó a carcajearse.

—¿Divertido?— preguntó con sarcasmo Minerva.

—Bueno, al menos no parece un kiwi gigante— intervino Hagrid quejándose de su aspecto.

—Personalmente no me gustan las pasas— intervino Albus-limón.

Snape lo miró confundido, antes de verse atentamente y notar que también había sido trasformado en una fruta. Apenas iba a abrir la boca y maldecir al director, cuando Mcgonagall volvió a hablar.

—Tenemos que atrapar al bromista— sentenció con seriedad.

—¡Fue Potter!— exclamó Severus viendo, por fin, su oportunidad.

—Oh vamos, si Potter difícilmente puede hacer un hechizo en clase— bufó molesta la profesora, pero al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se corrigió —. Quiero decir, es un hechizo complicado, no es para alguien de sexto año.

—Supongo que deberemos preguntar a los alumnos— opinó Flitwick.

Los demás profesores asintieron, y se dirigieron a las mesas, para empezar el interrogatorio.

—¡Potter!¡Fuiste tú!— gritó Snape en cuanto se detuvo frente a él.

—¡No es cierto!— se defendió rápidamente el chico — Pero si yo estaba en detención con Usted.

—Oh, cierto— Snape se avergonzó de haberse olvidado de ese pequeño detalle —. Entonces Weasley.

—Vamos Severus, no es tan listo— intervino Mcgonagall.

—Tienes razón, entonces ¡Granger!— chilló el profesor indicándola con el dedo.

—Pero yo no…—murmuró la chica.

—En detención señorita Granger— sentenció la jefa de su casa —. Snape tiene razón, eres la única lo suficientemente lista para haber planeado una broma así.

El director esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Se había librado de la bronca que seguramente le iba a dar Minerva al enterarse y además había inculpado a la sabelotodo (a la cual tenía una gran envidia, ni él en sus tiempos en Hogwarts había sido tan inteligente como ella)

_ 10 . Hacer un gran viaje_

Severus llegó a la oficina de Dumbledore arrastrando los pies. No quería saber cuál sería la siguiente aventura, solo rogaba que todo se terminara pronto.

—Querido amigo, nos vamos de viaje— anunció feliz el director.

Snape rodó los ojos ante el entusiasmo del viejo, pero tenía que saber dónde estaba el truco.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Vamos a dar una vuelta por el mundo—respondió Albus.

Snape enarcó una ceja, y Dumbledore se apresuró a explicarse.

—Verás, cuando terminé mi educación, tenía planeado un gran viaje, pero por azares del destino, no pude completar mi sueño. Ahora, no puedo morir sin haberlo hecho.

—Y vamos a dar la vuelta al mundo— dijo incrédulo el profesor.

—Bueno, soy un poco viejo, así que no. Solo daremos una vuelta por Gran Bretaña— murmuró.

Snape asintió derrotado y conjuró una pequeña maleta, listo para salir a viajar.

—Empezaremos en Hogsmeade— anunció el director antes de meterse a la chimenea y gritar su destino.

Al llegar ambos al pequeño poblado, Albus caminó por la calle principal hasta salir del pueblo. Cansado de tanto caminar, conjuró una silla y se sentó. Snape a su lado lo miró sin entender que estaba haciendo.

—Estoy muy viejo, Severus, y me canso fácilmente. Deberíamos desaparecernos en lugar de caminar— propuso Dumbledore.

—Siguiente parada: el Valle de Godric—bramó el director antes de desaparecerse.

Al llegar al pueblo, Dumbledore prácticamente corrió hacia su antigua casa. Se quedó en la puerta pensando si debía o no pasar, hasta que Snape, a su lado, lo animó a entrar.

Al entrar a la pequeña sala sonrió al ver el tazón de la mesa aún con dulces. Snape se acercó y miró con interés.

—¿No hay caramelos de limón?— preguntó extrañado.

—No, en ese entonces no era un amante de muggles como ahora— comentó a la ligera—, Comía muchas varitas de regaliz. Por cierto, pásame una por favor.

—¡Albus! Esas cosas deben tener como cien años— chilló el pocionista.

—¡Oye, qué no soy tan viejo! Esos dulces no tienen más de noventa y cinco años— replicó ofendido el director.

Albus subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto y sonrió al ver que nada había sido movido. Su cama aún estaba desecha y la tinta en el tintero abierto en su escritorio se había secado hacia tiempo. Se acercó al mueble y abrió el cajón. Sonrió al ver sus viejas fotografías y se las enseñó a su empleado.

—Mira Severus, en esta foto estoy con mi hermano y su cabra favorita— comentó; después movió la foto hacia el final de la baraja— en esta aparece mi viejo amor, Gellert— una sonrisa boba adornó su rostro — en esta la casa se está quemando detrás debido a un pequeño descuido.

Snape le lanzó una mala mirada, ¿quién se tomaría una foto frente a su casa quemándose? Pero estaba hablando del viejo loco, seguro que se le había caído a su mamá de bebé. Un pequeño sobre café llamó su atención. Dentro del cajón abierto había un sobre con un gran letrero encima, que decía "No abrir". Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo tomó y abrió rápidamente, arrepintiéndose al instante de haberlo hecho.

Dentro había una foto de un hombre desnudo tomándose una ducha; un "Gellert Grindewald" rodeado por corazoncitos estaba a pie de página, anunciando el nombre del individuo.

—¡No puedo creer que aún la tengo!— exclamó el director — Voy a ponerla en mis aposentos.

Snape, al no querer averiguar más sobre eso, intentó cambiar de tema.

—¿Cuál es el próximo destino?— preguntó.

—¿Eh? Ah sí. Lo siento, sabía cuanta ilusión te hacía, pero me temo que vamos a suspender el viaje. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.— dijo abanicando la foto frente al rostro de Severus —. Nos vemos en el colegio. Por cierto, ese era el último punto de la lista.

Y sin decir nada más, se desapareció.

Snape casi se echó a llorar de alegría al verse libre –por fin- de tan terrible lista y decidió ir a festejar a algún lugar muggle.


End file.
